Question: The noon temperatures for seven consecutive days were $80^{\circ}$, $79^{\circ}$, $81^{\circ}$, $85^{\circ}$, $87^{\circ}$, $89^{\circ}$, and $87^{\circ}$ Fahrenheit. What is the mean noon temperature, in degrees Fahrenheit, for the week?
Answer: Writing each temperature as 80 degrees plus or minus some number of degrees, the sum of the temperatures is  \begin{align*}
80+79&+81+85+87+89+87 \\&= 80 +(80-1) + (80+1) + (80+5) \\
&\qquad+ (80+7)+(80+9)+(80+7)\\
&=7\cdot 80 + (-1+1+5+7+9+7)\\
&=7\cdot 80 + 28.
\end{align*} So, the mean of the 7 temperatures is  \[\frac{7\cdot 80 + 28}{7} = \frac{7\cdot 80}{7} + \frac{28}{7} = \boxed{84}.\]